


Of Shinigami, Hollows, Zanpakutō Spirits and the Nature of Attraction

by Sadalmelik99Albali



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Poor Shirosaki, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadalmelik99Albali/pseuds/Sadalmelik99Albali





	Of Shinigami, Hollows, Zanpakutō Spirits and the Nature of Attraction

Rukia lo miró fijamente, sin pestañear, convencida de que su amigo había perdido la cabeza.

Tōshirō arqueó una ceja, tratando de decidir si dejar pasar la última ocurrencia del Sustituto para no lidiar con más papeleo innecesario.

Shūhei lo pensó por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros, resignado.

Honestamente, debieron ver venir algo así...

Ni Sode no Shirayuki o Hyōrinmaru parecían particularmente interesados en los dilemas internos de sus portadores, prefiriendo observar curiosamente a la nueva adición al grupo.

Kazeshini observaba también al recién llegado, con una aprobación nada disimulada.

Zangetsu...Nadie sabía lo que estaba pensando Zangetsu, el – en apariencia – mayor de los Zanpakutō no había emitido palabra y se limitaba a mantenerse de pie con una mano en el hombro de su sorpresivo acompañante, casi como frenándolo de avanzar.

Shirosaki simplemente los veía a todos con una – completamente falsa – sonrisita angelical en su rostro de porcelana.

Ichigo ahogó un gemido de frustración y se frotó las sienes, estresado—Ya para con eso Shiro: Los estás asustando...Más de lo normal...

—Lo siento Rey, se me perdió ese memo: ¿Se suponía que ayudara?

—Zangetsu...

—¡Ow! ¡Maldita sea, Zangetsu! ¿¡Por qué fue eso!?

—Gracias Ossan...

—No fue nada, Ichigo...

—Ichigo...Explícanos esto otra vez...Lentamente—Rukia sonaba lista para congelarlos a todos en su Bankai si no oía una respuesta satisfactoria a su petición.

—Ya se los he dicho diez veces...

—Pues una última no hará daño, Kurosaki...—Intervino Tōshirō, avanzando más cerca de la invisible línea separando a ambos grupos—Sabes que en Soul Society nos gusta ser meticulosos con estas cosas...

El de cabellos naranjas exhaló, irritado—No me desharé de Shiro: Él es una parte de mi poder y siempre ha estado conmigo, dándome ese empujón que Zangetsu-Ossan e incluso Tensa nunca pudieron. Desde el rescate de Rukia nuestros enemigos solo han ido de mal en peor y por eso necesitaba a alguien desafiándome constantemente, manteniendo a raya las dudas y miedos con un método más...Asertivo de lo normal.

—Si por asertivo entiendes completamente psicópata...—Masculló Rukia—Esa cosa es peligrosa, Ichigo...

Shiro se erizó como un gato mojado al ser llamado una cosa, su mano derecha automáticamente dirigiéndose a su espalda en un intento de desenvainar su espada...Sólo para ser detenido por Zangetsu y Tensa, este último materializándose al sentir que su intervención si terminaría siendo necesaria. El Sustituto tampoco parecía muy feliz ante el - aparentemente excesivo - insulto que le encajaron a su Hollow—Shūhei, ayúdame con esto: Tú también convives con un genocida potencial dentro de tu cabeza...

—Kazeshini y yo tenemos una relación mucho más inestable que ustedes en un buen día, Ichigo—Negó el Subcapitán de la Novena—No creo poder serte de ayuda, nunca descifré realmente como lidiar apropiadamente con la excesiva agresividad de mi propio Zanpakutō...

—¿A quién le interesa que sea un asesino sediento de sangre? En el fondo todos los presentes lo somos—Intervino Kazeshini, avanzando confiadamente hasta plantarse frente a Shirosaki, quien estaba tan concentrado derritiendo la cabeza de Zangetsu con la mirada por evitar que degollara a la mini-Shinigami por insultarlo que ni notó su acercamiento hasta que lo tuvo delante—Además...Si todos los Hollow están así de buenos...No me molestaría uno que otro encontrón cercano ¿Y a ti, belleza?

Se hizo el silencio absoluto en la habitación del mayor de los hermanos Kurosaki.

Los tres Shinigami tenían las mandíbulas en el suelo.

Zangetsu de hecho manifestó sorpresa...Por una fracción de segundo.

Tensa no decidía si reír o compadecerse de su pobre amigo.

Shirosaki observaba al Zanpakutō frente a él con una expresión extrañamente tímida, como si no comprendiera lo que estaba pasando y no supiera cómo reaccionar.

Ichigo fue de shockeado a pálido a furioso y se interpuso entre su Hollow y su recién adquirido acosador—Ok, hora de retroceder, mal intento de stripper...

—¿Cómo me llamaste mocoso?—Siseó el elfo-demonio, convocando sus guadañas.

—Si te queda el guante...—El humano no se dejó intimidar y extendió su mano hacia su bolsillo, en busca de su insignia.

—Rey...—Llamó el Hollow, sonando extrañamente vacilante—Sé que normalmente sólo me involucras cuando necesitas mi poder, pero...No entiendo: ¿Por qué parece que están a punto de arrancarse la cabeza el uno al otro? ¿A qué se refería Kazeshini cuando me dijo eso?

—Nada Shiro, no te preocupes...—Respondió el Sustito sin volverse, aun diseccionando a su oponente con la mirada. A juzgar por sus expresiones, estaban a un paso de gruñir enseñando los dientes...

—Y creo que esa es nuestra señal para irnos...—Hyōrinmaru y Sode no Shirayuki se adelantaron rápidamente y sujetaron a Kazeshini para arrastrarlo de regreso al grupo—A juzgar por lo que acabamos de presenciar, diría que tu Hollow puede ser la máquina de matar que los rumores señalan...Pero en cualquier otro aspecto de la vida cotidiana, Shinigami o mortal...—Un brillo divertido cubrió los ojos de Tōshirō—Tu lado oscuro es más inocente que un niño pequeño Kurosaki. Yo arreglaría eso si fuera tú.

—Gracias por tu infinita sabiduría, Tōshirō...—Espetó el de cabellos naranjas, relajando levemente su postura pero reubicándose para cubrir a su Hollow de las miradas curiosas o frustradas clavadas en él.

—Que mi título es Capitán Hitsugaya...—Bufó el peliblanco—Tienes ya dieciocho años, Kurosaki, ¿Qué no se supone que comiences a actuar como un adulto?

—Díselos a Byakuya, Jin, Aizen, Muramasa, Arturo, Ginjo, Shuren e Ywalch—Devolvió Ichigo, aún escudando a su Hollow tras él.

—Sólo vámonos, tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar...—Suspiró Rukia, abriendo la ventana.

—En serio lamento la escena, Ichigo...—Shūhei le ofreció un nervioso asentimiento al dueño de la casa antes de clavar una mirada homicida en su rebelde Zanpakutō—No sé de qué iba todo eso que se mandó en tu Hollow, pero me aseguraré de poner a este payaso en vereda.

—Gracias, Shūhei. Salúdame a Kensei, no lo vi la última vez que estuve en Soul Society—Ichigo finalmente se relajó cuando – tras el asentimiento del de ojos grises – el trío de Shinigami abandonó su habitación—Menudo día...—Zangetsu y Tensa se desvanecieron, de regreso en su Mundo Interno. Los ojos marrones del Sustituto se clavaron en la tarea que tuvo que abandonar abruptamente tras la repentina intromisión de sus inesperados huéspedes. Suspirando, se sentó a terminar su asignación de Trigonometría en paz.

Pero...

¿Por qué sentía que estaba olvidando algo...?

—No respondiste mi pregunta, Rey...—Sentado en el borde de su cama y jugueteando con uno de sus largos mechones de cabello blanco, Shirosaki pocas veces había lucido más honestamente curioso—¿De qué iba Kazeshini con todos sus comentarios raros? ¿Por qué estuviste a punto de atacarlo? ¿Y porque el Ossan está echándole una tirada digna de los Guinnes sobre "jóvenes irrespetuosos y descarados" al pobre Tensa en tu Mundo Interno?

—Etto, pues...Verás...

A veces, Ichigo en serio odiaba su vida.


End file.
